SoultrippingBook2
by southdakotaboy
Summary: Part two of the Soultripping trilogy. More Colonials rescued, Cylons killed and people falling from the sky. More crossovers and other good stuff.


I don't own anything! Never have and never will as far as these shows go.

Now this is part two of the Soultripping trilogy. Part one Soultripping introduced almost all the crossovers I wanted to. I might slip one more teeny tiny one in see if you can spot it. I intend to bring more Colonials into things in part two. Again this will all be unknown or very little known characters right up until the end of this section. Someone big will pop in at the very end to help bring everything together for the final installment.

This time around Japanese will be in plain text and Colonial will be in italics for as long as needed

So far the reviews are pretty evenly split between hate it, so so and like it enough to see what comes next. So here goes. Oh and by the way please review and offer constructive criticism and or ideas, I won't break.

Soultripping Book Two

Chapter One: Why does everyone always say frak me when we show up?

Naruto cautiously raised his head to peek over the blowing field of wheat at his target. The team had been in this area for about a week doing deep recon for the upcoming strike by Urahara's troops. It was going to be a quick smash and grab, the only reason his team was waiting for the extra help was because the target was full of very pregnant women, lots and lots of pregnant women.

They had been searching for the Twelve Colonies for many months, ever since the first colonists were rescued by Ururu, Jinta, Yuzu and Karin. Even though they had a rough idea of where they were space was still an awfully big place. Their first real stroke of luck had come when one of the scout ships had found eleven colonial ships. It had been a nightmare for those troops who had found them. The ships had been found and robbed by one of their own. Admiral Cain and the crew of the Pegasus had taken all the supplies and parts that they could strip from the ships.

This had left the ships without anyway to jump and that was a slow ticket to death. Many of the survivors had committed suicide at that point. The remaining few hundred had resorted to cannibalism to survive. Even now the remaining survivors were traumatized metal wrecks. Their ships however did contain star charts which had helped them locate the Colonies.

Naruto felt rather then heard the arrival of his fellow teammate and new wife Hinata. He turned towards her with a questioning look on her face. Hinata held up two fingers in response. He smiled at her, it never failed to amaze him that she loved him.

It had been a huge shock when he found out that she had cared for him ever since their days in the ninja academy. Of course everyone else had known and they had all laughed themselves silly at the look on his face when she had finally told him that day in the Ichiraka Ramen Bar. Things had moved very fast after that. Before he was completely settled with the idea she had moved in with him in his tiny little apartment. Next had come marriage and everything that it implied. All in all he was very happy with the way things turned out.

Turning back to the matters at hand Naruto settled in to wait out the final twenty minutes before their part of the attack began. He kept his eyes focused on the tall, blonde women who he and Hinata were going to kill.

She was following her daily routine to the second and it was this predictability that was going to make this such an easy mission. Not that he would do anything but his best. It just meant that there would be less chances of a screw up. Which Naruto thought to himself was another side benefit of being with Hinata, he thought about things more. Everyone agreed on that. Everyone said that she had helped him grow a brain, which was really nice of her. He flashed Hinata another quick smile and was rewarded with one of her trademark blushes.

Number Six did her daily rounds around the research facility being used by Number Two in his attempts to breed another Human Cylon child. She held out little hope for success as their dwindling number of surviving test subjects proved. All of the births so far had either been still born or had been so badly deformed they had been destroyed.

On top of that it was looking like there was a new resistance group. For the life of her she couldn't figure out where they had come from. As far as she had known the last group lead by Sam Anders had been rescued by a flight of Raptors lead by Starbuck months before.

Now out of no where there had been a sudden spike in attacks carried out against isolated bases. They could ill afford to lose any Centurions since most were off chasing the rag tag fleet under Commander Adama or helping with the occupation of New Caprica.

Six made her inspection rounds as best she could. She made sure she stopped at each guard post. As soon as she had completed her inspection she headed down the path through the wheat field toward the landing strip. She almost didn't see the trip wire that stretched across the path. Moving back as carefully as she could she quickly looked around for other dangers. Not seeing anything or anyone she waved the Centurion reaction force over to her. They came at a lumbering, noisy run stopping several steps short of her.

That was when she noticed the strips of paper around their legs, the strips of now burning paper. Six's last thought as the explosions ripped her and the Centurions apart were 'Who the frak makes explosives out of paper?'

"Let's go!" Naruto heard Shino shout to the rest of Team Eight. Leaping to his feet Naruto charged past the rapidly falling bits and pieces of the destroyed Centurions not even sparing a look at the bloody remains of the now dead number Six. Using their _shunpo_ the four person team was through the gate before the remaining Centurions could even react. In the distance he could see at least two other teams approaching the hospital from different directions.

They headed straight for the hospital ignoring the unfolding chaos around them, their job was to secure the women and prevent them from being used as hostages by the remaining human form Cylon. The Shinigami of the Eleventh Division had been tasked with taking out the Centurion guard detachment.

As they made their way through the battle Naruto could see the Shinigami going in for the kill, using their speed to get in close. The Cylon Centurions were almost as fast. The Centurions opened up with their arm guns, cutting down some of the Shinigami in sprays of blood, but it was not a one way slaughter by any means. The Shinigami used their zanpakutos to great success. They were literally cutting the Centurions to pieces in showers of sparks and flaming debris.

In the center of all this strode two distinct figures, one dressed in black and one in white. Ichigo and Captain Kenpachi waded through the Centurions like avenging Gods. Their movements were equal parts graceful beauty and deadly destruction. As he raced passed them he could hear the sounds of their laughter ringing in his ears.

Reaching their target the team bounced through the windows on either side of the front doors, landing inside the hospital lobby. The interior of the hospital was eerily quiet compared to the high level of noise outside. Naruto could still hear the sounds of heavy gunfire coming from all directions. He glanced over at their team leader Shino who motioned for the team to take up positions on either side of the door leading into the rest of the hospital.

"Kiba can you smell anything?" Shino asked.

"Yes, there are people in all the rooms, Akamaru says that there are many dead also" replied Kiba placing his hand on the head of his large, white dog.

Naruto stared down the long hallway. Spaced evenly down the entire length were doors leading to rooms which held the captured women. Outside he could hear the sounds of combat. The shinigami of the Eleventh Division were the backbone of the troops being used in the assault. They were brawlers and loved the chance to engage in close combat with the enemy. From the sounds of it that was just what they were doing.

"Alright here is how we will do this," said Shino "Naruto, you and Hinata take the left side and Kiba and I will take the right side. Remember we are looking for this Simon model, try and take him alive if possible but don't take any big risks to do so. Understood?"

"Yes," came, the chorus of replies from the team.

Shino had become the acknowledged leader of Team Eight some time ago. Naruto didn't mind because it gave him plenty of time to spend with Hinata.

Moving slowly through the doorway with Hinata close behind, Naruto eased the first door open and jumped inside. Sitting on a bed, at the far end of the small room was a screaming pregnant woman.

_"Who the frak are you? What do you want with me?"_

Naruto understood what she was saying but didn't take the time to answer her. Kiba, Akamaru and Shino were getting ready to enter the opposite room and it was their turn to have over watch. Within moments Kiba and Akamaru had burst through the door.

_"Who the frak are you,"_ came from the room. The only difference this time was the voice was much weaker.

The team quickly repeated the process as the moved down the hall. The occupants of the rooms varied from the living to the very, very dead. It looked as if the Cylons hadn't even bothered to remove the dead. The only really constant thing was the women's response to their appearance '_Who the frak are you'_

The team hit pay dirt at the end of the hallway. There they found a set of stairs leading down into a basement. Moving down they could hear some sobbing women, the clanking of metal Centurions and a strong male voice giving orders.

_"Hurry the frak up, we need to get these subjects loaded and away before the Humans arrive!"_

"How are we going to get past all those Centurions without the women being injured," asked Kiba.

"I can use my Kage bunshin no jutsu and rush through," offered Naruto.

"No, that will just make them concentrate all their fire on the doorway. We will use my bugs to cause a distraction, then we will go through and then you use your clones if we need them," ordered Shino.

"Right," answered Naruto.

Quickly moving out of Shino's way, Naruto watched as the Bug Ninja unleashed his bugs into the room. A few seconds later the sounds of gunfire came from the underground garage.

"Now," shouted Shino.

Moving fast and low Naruto and Kiba leapt into the room. He could see two women huddled in the back of a medium sized truck next to it with his back to them was their target. In front of him stood two Centurions firing their arm guns at a human shaped mass of bugs.

_"What the frak is that thing?" _The Simon model shouted to no one in particular, neither of the Centurions even bothered to answer.

With lightning fast movements Kiba, Akamaru and Naruto closed in on the Centurions leaving the Simon to Shino and Hinata. Naruto and Kiba launched two newly designed throwing knives at the heads of each of the Centurions.

These knives were shaped like their traditional knives, but had been modified by the research department back on the SDF. They were designed to release a special, electrical charge into the Centurions and less then a second latter to explode. They worked as advertised, both headless Centurions dropped first to their knees and then onto their bellies.

Hinata had easily subdued the Simon with a rapid series of blows to the head. He was now tied up and gagged. All in all things had turned out very well thought Naruto. Right at that moment a group of shinigami came rushing down the stairs.

"Is everything alright down here," the lead soldier asked.

"Yes," answered Shino "please inform Ichigo that the Simon has been captured and is awaiting transport."

"Of course," motioning to one of his men to take the message the leader of the group turned back to Shino "what should we do with these women?"

"We will take them back to the gate you men bring the prisoner." With that Shino motioned Naruto and Kiba to pickup the two terrified women. Instantly the screaming began. Hinata rushed forward making gentle, comforting noises.

_"Shhh, please we are here to help you,"_ she said _"please just let us take you out of this place, you will be safe."_

_"I don't believe you," _shouted a twenty something, blonde haired woman _"you're just Cylon spies."_

_"Oh shut the frak up Cassie,"_ the other women said in a tired voice. She had dark hair and also looked to be in her early twenties._ "If they were Cylons do you think they would have gone to all the effort to do this,"_ she waved her arm vaguely around taking in the whole general situation _"when they already had us under their control. Use your fraking head for something other then keeping your ears apart."_

Seizing the moment Naruto stepped forward and turned to kneel in front of her.

_"You will need to climb on their backs so we can take you out of here." _ Hinata motioned them to climb on.

_"Sure, why not," _the dark haired girl said. Turning to her friend she said _"let's go Cassie."_

_"But, Sheba we don't know where they're going to take us."_

_"Any place will be better than here. Naruto right,"_ she asked looking down at Naruto who was still kneeling in front of her.

Naruto looked up with his trademark grin and jerking a thumb at his chest said "Naruto, that's me."

_"I didn't understand most of that, but I swear if you smile any more your head is going to split in two."_

Within a few moments they had everyone loaded up and were moving up the stairs. Once they reached the ground floor they made their way outside with the rest of the rescued women and shinigami. The scene outside was like a slaughterhouse, everywhere that Naruto looked there were bodies and burning wreckage. He could hear yelling coming from one side. Looking over he could see Ichigo and Captain Kenpachi, they were alternating between yelling at each other and giving orders to various shinigami officers and Konoha ninjas.

"What the hell were you guys thinking Kenpachi! This has turned into a disaster, how the hell are we going to move all these women when half your men are either dead or wounded?"

"Real men don't worry about dieing in battle. The men of the Eleventh live and die for the glory of combat. We accomplished our mission, we secured the hospital and now we will go and keep the Cylons off balance."

"Ken-chan let's go fight the metal men some more," interrupted Yachiru. Kenpachi's pink haired little sidekick was peeking her head over his left shoulder from her normal perch on his back.

This was greeted with enthusiastic noises from Ichigo's own back where his own, new found side kick Nell hung out. "Ichy go I wanna go an' an' figh' duh clanky clanky's."

Glancing over his shoulder at the wide eyed, green haired, baby like former

Espada Ichigo said" Whose side are you on anyway?" This earned him a big drool filled smile and kiss with a good bit of pointless baby talk thrown in. Giving the argument up as lost Ichigo turned back to Captain Kenpachi. "Fine you guys go and raise some more hell with the Cylons, but remember we can only keep that gate open for another week and then we have to shut it down. You don't want to be stuck here for a week without any backup."

"Fine, fine. Ikkaku! Ayasegawa!" Kenpachi shouted at his third and fifth seats, "Get the wounded ready to send back with Ichigo and the rest ready to go hunting." Kenpachi strode off, his ragged white Captains cloak swirling around him.

Shaking his head Ichigo turned and began shouting orders to his own subordinates. "Shikamaru, get these women and the wounded gathered up we're heading out." Without a backward glance Ichigo marched off to where some of scientists of the Twelfth Division had gathered piles of captured Cylon equipment.

Chapter Two: Going for a Jog through the Woods or Forty five Puking Pregnant Chicks

Sheba Page sat next to Cassie in the open space in front of the hospital. It had obviously been the site of a recent battle. The sight of the destroyed Cylons and the bodies of some of their rescuers did much to ease her and the other women's fears. Looking around her she counted about forty five survivors, less than a fourth of what they had started with.

Sheba and Cassie had been friends ever since high school and had been on vacation together when the Cylons had struck. For many weeks they had hidden out from the Cylons stealing anti radiation meds from abandoned clinics until they were caught. They had fully expected to be killed, but instead had been thrown into a camp with hundreds of other women. The women had been from all over Caprica and had little in common except for the fact that they were all of child bearing age. This little fact had been driven home when the experiments had begun.

Sheba shuddered with the memory of being dragged from her tent by one of the hulking Centurions as she screamed for help. By this time in their captivity no one had come to her aid. Sheba didn't blame her friends and fellow campmates though. She knew that any resistance would have simply ended in two more deaths. What had come next was only a cloudy set of pain filled images involving sharp knives and blood.

Her discomfort must have been very noticeable because on of their strange looking teenage rescuers came over to her and Cassie. As Cassie cringed next to her, Sheba took the time to really study one of them up close. At first glance the girl didn't seem that strange. It wasn't until you looked at her eyes, they were lavender, solid lavender, with no pupils what so ever.

_"Please be calm. We will take you to a safe place. We will go soon," _said the lavender eyed girl in a soft, soothing tone.

_"Who the frak are you people, what do you want with us,"_ came Cassie's frightened voice.

_"Pl..Pl..Please be calm. We will take you to a safe place. We will go soon,"_ repeated the girl, stuttering just a bit with her words.

_"Relax Cassie, she is just trying to help us out and getting her upset is not going to help us."_

_"Ok Sheba, but this is so strange. Have you been watching these people move? It is like one second they're there and the next they just disappear in a blur. And have you checked out the two guys in charge? If those aren't the freakiest, scariest looking group of people you have ever seen you're crazy."_

Sheba looked at the two men and what looked like two girls, one about twelve and the other just a mere toddler. The two girls clung to the backs of the two men like small leaches all the while scanning behind them like little watch dogs. What made the toddler even stranger was the fact that part of her head was covered by what looked like a human skull.

Of the two men the large one was the most frightening. He had a patch over one eye, scars all over his face and of all things bells in his hair. He was also the largest man she had ever seen in her life. He towered over everyone around him including the orange haired young man standing next to him. The young man however, unlike most of the other people running around did not seem intimidated by him.

Both of the men, like just about everyone else carried swords. But where as most of the others swords seemed fairly standardized these two had very unique looking swords. The bigger man's sword was long and narrow with a jagged almost saw like edge to the blade. The younger man's sword was huge and looked in some ways like an oversized meat cleaver.

They had been having what seemed to be an argument. With a final shout the taller man had walked off calling out what seemed to be names and orders. The orange haired man did the same and his orders looked like they were going to involve them.

_"Cassie heads up, I think we're going to be moving soon."_

_"Gods I hope not, my back is killing me, I have to pee and I think I'm going to puke,"_ was Cassie's reply.

_"Well I don't think your going to get much…what the frak!"_ howled Sheba as suddenly out of no where a young man in a green vest sprang up in front of them. With no more than a casual contemptuous glance at her he began speaking to the strangers.

"Alright listen up, since there are so many Shinigami wounded we're going to have to help carry these women to the gate. Shino, Kiba, and Naruto you each take one, Hinata you will provide cover and do some general scouting for the group. Everyone will be heading to the gate in teams along roughly the same course so try not to bunch up to much. We move out in five got it?"

As soon as he was done speaking the four in her group and Sheba had decided to call them her group all responded in unison "Yes" which she took to be an agreement of some sort. With a small whooshing noise the young man in the vest was gone on to the next group.

_"Sheba!"_ At the sound of her name Sheba looked down to see Naruto crouched down in front of her looking back over his shoulder at her. By his hand motions and head movements she knew she was supposed to climb on his back again.

_"Sheba what do I do?"_ asked Cassie, who was looking at the rather wild looking young man who had the daggit with him. His face had two distinctive red markings, one on each of his cheeks. He to was crouched down in front of Cassie with an expectant look on his face. Looking around Sheba spotted the other male member of the group. He already had a young woman named Beth on his back. Beth was looking very pale and weak.

_"Just climb on, they must be getting ready to move us to some trucks or something."_ Sheba climbed on Naruto's back and was amazed when he never even flinched. What happened next took her breath away.

As soon as Cassie had climbed on Kiba's back they were off, running at incredible speed. Sheba thought they must be doing close to forty miles an hour. 'This is incredible,' she thought to her self. 'These guys are moving this fast carrying me no wonder they just look like blurs when they aren't caring anything!'

With in moments they had left the hospital grounds and the surrounding cleared area and entered the outskirts of the Great Caprican World Forrest. They wove in and out of the trees at a breakneck pace. They hadn't even slowed down when they entered the woods. From all directions around her she could hear the whooshing sound that she now recognized as the sound of these people running. She could also hear a chorus of voices screaming, _"Oh frak I'm going to puke!"_ followed shortly there after by the sounds of vomiting.

This went on mile after mile. Shortly after the first few miles the sounds of vomiting had stopped. Sheba was fairly sure everyone who was going to be sick had puked their guts out and was now just suffering the dizziness and nausea in silence. Looking over her shoulder she could see Cassie hanging on in grim determination. Looking the other direction she could see Beth's head lolling against Shino's shoulder.

She had passed out about an hour earlier. They hadn't even slowed down, though the girl Hinata had run next to Shino for awhile looking at Beth from time to time.

After what seemed like an eternity they broke into a small clearing along with another group. Within moments the two groups had come to a halt. Sheba looked at the other group with interest. This group only had three members in it. One blond haired girl, a large boned young man with a red swirl tattoo on each cheek and the green vested officer as Sheba had decided to classify him. This young officer quickly took charge of setting up the camp for the night. With very few words each person was assigned a job and went to work. In a remarkably short time the camp was setup and a simple meal of some unidentifiable white grain and what looked like meat was being handed out.

The fact that the food looked kind of funny wasn't a problem, the fact that they were only given a pair of thin sticks to eat with was.

_"What the frak are these?" _asked Cassie holding up her pair of sticks, one in each hand, her bowl carefully balanced on her legs.

_"I don't know but you must use them to eat with," _answered a new girl from the other group. Sheba couldn't remember her name as tired as she was, but she was right. One look around at the strangers could tell a person that. They were all using the sticks to shovel food in like there was no tomorrow.

_"Well there is no use whining about it. Besides it could be worse, this stuff is at least real food, not like that crap the Cylons were feeding us! Now just shut up and eat! Use your fingers if you have to!" _With that Sheba put down the sticks and began to scoop the food into her mouth with her fingers. She could feel the eyes of the rest of the group on her, but she never stopped.

She heard Naruto say something in a questioning tone of voice. His girlfriend Hinata said something in return, what ever she said must have given him an answer because he grunted and went back to eating. Slowly, but with increasing enthusiasm the other women in the group began to eat as well.

Sheba studied Naruto and Hinata carefully as she ate, trying not to draw attention to herself. She had them pegged as at least boyfriend girlfriend. It showed in the many small little things that gave them away. The way they sat next to each other, they way they talked to one another. If she had to make a guess she would say that they had been friends for a long time and had only recently opened up to each other. If it wasn't for the whole mind boggling weirdness factor of things she would say it was kind of cute.

As soon as the team members were done eating the men who had been carrying the women went to sleep. Hinata began to check each woman over, since it was very obvious what she was doing and was so much more, gentle than the Simon model had ever been the women submitted without much protest. Meanwhile the blonde haired girl, Ino pulled guard duty.

One by one the exhausted women drifted off to sleep. Sheba felt herself begin to lose the fight to stay awake. Finally after several times where she felt herself nodding off, she gave up. Remarkably she felt safe and content for the first time since the Cylon attack.

After what only seemed an instant Sheba felt a hand shaking her awake. With a sharp cry of fright she sat up and looked around her.

_"It's alright, it's just me,"_ said Cassie looking over at her from where she crouched on her heels. _"It's almost morning and it looks like we're getting ready to head out."_

_"You seem in a better mood Cassie."_

_"Well it's like you said these guys are a whole lot better than the Cylons were and they seem to have some sort of plan to get us out of here. Besides after everything I've seen so far I thought I might have just gone crazy, so why not just kick back and enjoy the ride."_

Sheba laughed at her friend's new found attitude, while silently making a mental note to keep a close eye on her friend. Standing up she looked around.

_"Over there behind that big tree,"_ Cassie said with a grin, as she handed her a roll of what looked like toilet paper, anticipating her need. Sheba rapidly scampered off to take care of business. By the time she got back, the tents and bedding were all packed away and the team was ready to go. Looking around she saw that the other group had already disappeared.

Within moments of climbing back onto Naruto's back they were off again traveling at their same incredible breakneck pace. They were moving so fast Sheba had to squint, her eyes in narrow slits just to see anything. The trip was brutal, but at least no one was puking this time.

Late that afternoon Sheba sensed they were approaching their final destination. As she looked around her she could see more and more fleeting shapes, sometimes they were just blurs and at other times she could make out clear images. Many of those that she could see were either carrying a woman or an injured soldier. Suddenly they came to a halt under what had to be the biggest tree that she had ever seen. Nestled in front of it were two upright posts with what looked like a huge TV screen in between them.

The screen showed an image of people moving around at what looked like some sort of fairy tale castle. As she watched a man on the screen, wearing a funny green and white hat started walking towards her and without missing a beat stepped right on through and into the clearing.

From off to her right the tall, orange haired man came bounding into the clearing. The two men met in the center of the clearing under one of the trees and began to have what looked like a rather serious conversation. Of course Sheba thought any conversation being had between military men on an occupied planet in the middle of a war would be rather serious.

Abruptly the conversation ended and the green hated man crossed back through the screen. With in moments more and more of the black robed soldiers came pouring through and for the first time she saw machines. They looked like giant walking, multi barreled gun platforms. It seemed like what had started out as a simple raid was turning into something much bigger.

Sheba noticed as she watched the large scale troop movement that every time there was a gap in the incoming traffic some of the people carrying the women would dart through the screen. With a start she realized that her group would be going through soon.

_"Sheba where are they taking us,"_ asked Cassie, her former bravado a thing of the past.

_"Some place safe I hope. I think these people have figured out how to use jump technology to form permanent openings between worlds."_

_"That's impossible,"_ said Beth _"it can't be done this close to a planets surface."_

_"Well it looks like they're doing it,"_ Cassie pointed out.

_"I think these guys might just be planning to push the Cylons off here and kick some major butt." _Sheba said hopefully even though deep down inside she didn't think it could be done.

Suddenly they were on the move again. Sheba watched with some fear as the screen loomed up ahead of her, Naruto on the other hand didn't even flinch as he stepped through to the other side. The feeling was indescribable. It reminded her of the time she had stepped through a waterfall at a city water park when she was little. Only this time she didn't get wet.

Moving off to one side their rescuers began to deposit them in a small park like area complete with a pond and tiny open sided wooden buildings. Bustling about the area were about ten women and several men. They looked and acted enough like doctors and nurses to put the women at ease. This was soon shaken when one of the women let out a little cry of amazement as she stood looking straight up. She was soon followed by most of the women there. Sheba shook her head with wonder as she gazed up at lakes, steams, fields and small towns hanging miles above her.

A short while later Sheba watched with regret as her team moved off, she gave them a wave and a tentative smile. In return she was rewarded with a gentle wave and smile from Hinata and a big ear to ear grin from Naruto as he stood next to Hinata with his arms behind his head. Turning they disappeared after the rest of their team.

_"Oh Gods look!" _shouted Cassie excitedly. Sheba looked in the direction of Cassie's jabbing finger and almost started to sob. There striding towards them was a Colonial officer. All the women began to talk at once drowning out the officer who was trying to get a word in edge wise with little success. Shrugging his shoulders the officer drew his side arm and fired twice into the air. This brought immediate results.

Chapter Three: Lost and Found and Look at What Just Fell Out of the Sky!

_"Alright people listen up, I know you have a lot of questions and are most likely just a little bit out of sorts. I will try and give you as much in the way of answers as I can so please listen closely. My name is Major Dominic Costanza of the Free Colonial Armed Forces. You are currently on the grounds of Urahara Castle on board the SDF. SDF stands for Super Dimensional Fortress, basically this place is one gigantic, mobile space station. Just to give you an idea of how big this thing is, you could fit at least ten Picon stations in here without breaking a sweat. _

_You were rescued by a mixed force of Shinigami and Konoha ninjas led by Ichigo. Ichigo is the guy with the orange hair carrying the big frakken sword all over the place. He is one of Lord Urahara's main men so if he says jump you be in the air before he tells you how high. Matter of fact if anyone in one of those long flowing white robes tells you to do something don't argue just do it. Is that clear!?! Good, now moving on, there are two hundred and fifty nine Colonial survivors not counting you people. _

_With the help of the SDF Defense Forces our plan is to sweep through the colonies rescuing as many survivors as we can. We will then leave the Twelve Colonies and move out after a fleet of Colonial survivors led by the Battlestar Galactica. _

_Now I know everyone wants to know who these people are, well that is kind of hard to explain right now, let's just say that most of them are from Earth. We will not, I repeat not be heading for Earth any time soon. There is a much bigger war being waged against Humanity right now people and while we haven't lost it, things aren't looking so good for the home team."_

Sheba sat lost in a daze, overwhelmed by all the information that Major Costanza was firing off at her. Looking around she saw that most of the other women were just sitting looking at him in glassy eyed shock. Sheba turned around and sat quietly just letting his words roll over her. Every once in awhile she would catch a phrase or statement, but it was all just a jumbled mess. After a few more minutes Sheba tuned back into what Major Costanza was saying.

_"I can't stress it enough ladies, this is a radically different place from what you are going to be used to. They are very understanding, but it is your job to do your best to fit in. These people have their own beliefs and ways of doing things. Do not try and force our way on to them, they are a very traditionalist bunch so be respectful._

_Now we are going to send you through a preliminary screening process and then you will be settled into some temporary housing until you feel ready to start going out on your own. It is important that you get settled as fast as possible because we will need your help as we find more survivors. Thank you,"_ Major Costanza pointed to the waiting medical staff _"these people will now take you to where you need to go."_ With that he turned and began conversing with one of the medical officers. A young looking women with short cropped white hair.

Sheba and the rest of the women were led off towards a small building. The building looked to be made out of wood and had a low, open sided walk way around at least three sides. Once they reached the stairs their guides paused and took off their sandals. Remembering what the Major had said Sheba set an example by stopping and sitting down to take off her hospital slippers. Soon they were inside walking down a hallway. At the end of the hallway stood a tall girl with long orange brown hair, stepping forward she spoke to them in perfect Colonial.

_"Greetings my name is Inoue and I will be your liaison for the next few weeks. I have had the staff ready the baths so that you can cleanup. When you are finished you will be provided with clean clothes and shown to the dinning area. During this time we will be gathering some personal information such as your names, ages and job skills. We will also set up appointments for you to have complete medical checkups."_

_"Lady I am sick and tired of being poked and prodded by machines and people I don't know!"_ said a young woman from the front of the crowd.

_"I understand your discomfort at the idea, but this is not something that is open to debate. You have all been the subject of Cylon medical experiments and we need to know what was done to you and if there are any problems that we need to deal with sooner rather then later."_ Inoue gave them all a steely eyed look that quelled any dissent among the women.

Sheba just gave in. She was too exhausted to fight over something so common sense as medical checkups. She just wanted the promised bath and food and bed, in that order, nothing more and nothing less. She looked around the room and saw that the vast majority of her fellow survivors felt the same.

Hearing some noise from the front Sheba saw Inoue sliding open a set of double doors. Sheba had noticed that all the interior walls were made out of some white, thin, paper like substance. Sheba wondered if you could move any of the sections that made up the walls or if there was some sort of subtle clue she was missing that designated which ones were doors.

Sheba felt and saw the steam as she entered the bathing room, it looked more like a swimming pool then any baths she was familiar with. As she looked around she could see tiny stools scattered around the edges of the main pool. Near each of these stools were placed what clearly looked like bathing supplies. Sheba quickly realized that that you were supposed to sit on the stools to wash and rinse off and then enter the pool to soak.

Before long the Colonial survivors were washing and chatting with each other about the journey. As they compared notes Sheba realized that they were probably the last large group of survivors left on Caprica. Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of a young woman with curly brown hair carrying a clipboard. Sheba was slightly uncomfortable with the idea of sitting on a tiny little stool, completely naked answering a bunch of questions but she realized that this was another one of those things that they were going to have to put up with. The young women didn't waste any time getting down to business.

"O hi O, _that means good morning, my name is Nobuko but you can call me Nobu. I need your name, where you lived and what you did before the attack."_

"O hi O," Sheba parroted back. She was rewarded with a pleasant smile and a nod to continue. _"May I ask how you came to speak our language so well?"_

"_I live here in Urahara Village, which is part of the castle complex,"_ replied the young women setting down her clip board and settling in for what looked like a long explanation. Sheba couldn't decide if this kind of attention was normal or if Nobu was just being extra nice.

"_My husband and four of our friends all live together on a small farm at the edge of the village. My friend Risa and her husband Otani took in two of the orphan children from the first group of survivors that arrived here. They are the two most beautiful girls you have ever seen, they have been getting along very well at school and have made many, many friends."_

"_I'm glad that they're able to fit in so well, I hope that we older adults will be able to get along as easily as the children seem to be doing. What are their names?"_

"_Margret-_chan _and Cami-_chan_," _answered Nobu.

Sheba chocked back a small sob of grief. At Nobu's look of concern she said,_" I had a little sister named Cami."_ Pausing for a moment to take a deep breath Sheba decided the best thing to do to get her mind off of things was to focus on the issue at hand, namely answering the needed questions. _"Ok, well let's get down to business shall we?"_ As Nobu smiled and picked up her clipboard again Sheba started to rattle off answers in the order of the previously ask for information.

"_My full name is Sheba Page and I lived with my family at 220 Falling Rock Road…"_ Sheba trailed off as she noticed Nobu staring at her in shock with her clipboard hanging loosely in her hand. _"What is it, what's wrong?" _Sheba asked in a worried voice, wondering if she had broken some sort of taboo.

"_Did you just say your name was Sheba Page?"_

Just as she was about to answer there was a loud wailing cry of joy from the roof, _"Sheeebbaaaa,"_ quickly followed by a cracking noise, several different children's voices screaming in fear and the sight of the afore mentioned children plunging through a section of the ceiling straight down into the middle of the pool.

Cami crawled slowly behind Karin as they moved as carefully as they could through the narrow crawlspace above the women's section of the bathhouse. They had discovered this little spot thanks to their diligent trailing of Jinta in their never ending war of prank and counter prank. They had been severely tempted to use this piece of information to blackmail Jinta until they realized that the crawlway also led to the men's section.

That had been a rather funny, if not eye opening learning experience. Karin turned around to glare at her as she let slip a giggle. Cami just pointed past her to the men's section and was rewarded by a giggle from behind her where Ururu and Margaret were bringing up the rear.

Suddenly Cami could have sworn she heard her name being mentioned below. Cami was a rather unusual name in her new home, so it caught her attention right away. Stopping to peek through the narrow crack that ran the length of the crawlspace Cami looked down to see her sister sitting calmly talking to Nobu-san.

Cami was so surprised she screamed out her sister's name and stood straight up, which she later had to admit wasn't a really good idea when crawling through a crawlspace. She hit her head hard enough on the roof beam to make her see stars. Cami fell forward hitting the wall of the crawlspace causing it to crack and bow outward. She was still too stunned to do anything other then stare stupidly at her sister.

All three girls rushed forward to help her. This turned out to be an incredibly bad idea as the sudden shift in weight caused the wall to finish braking all the way. The four girls seemed to hover in mid air for several seconds above the now astonished sea of upturned female faces below. With gathering speed the girls plunged down into the pool below.

Cami struggled in the water trying to make her way to the edge of the pool all the while shouting,"_ Sheba, Sheba,"_ at the top of her lungs.

"_Cami, oh Gods it's my sister Cami,"_ came the answering shout, in a voice Cami had given up ever hearing again. Looking around Cami spotted her very pregnant, naked sister moving towards her at a full waddle, one hand placed firmly on her back.

Cami came up out of the pool as fast as she could and leapt into her sister's arms._ "Your alive, your alive, oh Sheba your alive,"_ was all she could say.

Everyone was gathering around them or was helping the other three girls climb out of the pool. Nobu-san was trying to get her to dry off, but she just wanted to keep holding her sister, never letting her go. This went on for what seemed like an eternity. All too soon she felt her sister gently pushing her back, not really letting her go, just moving back so she could look at her better.

Nobu looked at the unexpected reunion and immediately started to make calls on her cell phone and set plans in motion. Her first call was to Risa letting her know that they were going to have another guest at the farm. Her next call was to the resettlement department letting them know about the miraculous family reunion. Nobu had a feeling that life at their farm was going to become a lovely complex of new adventures.

Chapter Four: Unexpected Arrivals and Are We Absolutely Sure "Who the Frak are you," is not a Formal Greeting with These People?

Kara "Starbuck" Thrace piloted her Viper deeper and deeper in to the gravity well of the planet below. She could hear Lee's voice over the wireless begging her to pullout, but she ignored him. She was going to fulfill her destiny, as her ship slowly collapsed around her she kept her eyes focused on the bright light ahead of her. It overwhelmed her. It consumed her. It enveloped her. Her last thought as she felt what must be the end was "Who the frak would have thought Charon was a pink haired little girl?"

"Ken-chan, are we leaving?" asked the diminutive pink haired Yachiru from her perch on his shoulder. Kenpachi looked down at the remains of the eight human form Cylons at his feet. They had not been able to offer much resistance compared to the Centurions. One, a Brother Cavil had started off talking big, but in the end had lay at his feet groveling for mercy.

Kenpachi had shown him as much mercy as they had shown the millions of Colonials they had killed. Not that it really mattered to him, but it just seemed rather pointless to expect mercy when you had been merciless towards others.

A sudden ripping sound from off to his right got his attention. One of the big Robotech Destroids opened up with its large shoulder mounted cannons. Its' target was a fast moving group of Cylon Heavy Raiders. The stream of tracers rose to meet the first Raider head on, blowing it to pieces. The resulting fireball engulfed the Raider next in line causing it to spin out of control into the side of one of the mountains that made up this valley.

The third Raider however used the explosion as cover to launch a barrage of missiles at the Destroid. Using its' anti missile defenses the Destroid crew was able to take out all but one of the missiles. One was all it took though thought Kenpachi as the warhead hit dead center. The explosion literally blew the Destroid off its' feet and on to its' back. Secondary explosions confirmed the uselessness of any attempt to rescue the crew.

"Yes, it's time to go. That was the last of the gate defense units still on this side, we are the last." Turning he sped for the gate as fast has his shunpo would let him. Just as he reached the gate a trio of Cylon nuclear missiles slammed into the space in front of the gate and more importantly the gate posts them selves. This caused the gate to collapse around him and Yachiru. This didn't pose as much of a problem to Kenpachi as it would have for other less skilled Shinigami, taking into account his Kido ability. Quickly he worked to reopen and stabilize the pathway across the void.

As she watched Ken-chan work to save their lives Yachiru cast her senses out across the void. Her attention was instantly drawn to a flaming spark of spirit power. Focusing all of her attention on the spark Yachiru cast her spirit force towards it.An instant later she was hovering over a strange looking little machine that looked horribly mangled to her admittedly untrained eye, Yachiru gazed through the cracked window at the dying occupant. The young woman inside looked back at her with what could only be described as amusement.

Yachiru felt the tug of Ken-chan's retsu on her. As she was being pulled back she reached a snap decision, no one laughed at her in amusement and got away with it. Latching on with all her power she strained to pull it along with her as Ken-chan propelled them through the gate.

They arrived at Urahara Castle with a resounding crash, mostly do to the fact that the big piece of junk she had drug along came out of the gate about six feet off the ground and not because she had been indulging her candy habit a bit to much lately.

"Looky Ken-chan! I found a new toy!" Yachiru yelled excitedly alternately pointing at the wreck Viper and pounding on Kenpachi's back with all of her might. And while all that might would have been rather impressive against anyone else against Kenpachi it was about as impressive as butterfly wings.

"Well, well, well," said Urahara as he walked up behind them. "What do we have here?"

"Mine, mine, mine," shouted Yachiru glaring daggers at Urahara "I found it and I brought it here," she continued. She took a deep breath getting ready to go into full tantrum mode. Seeing this Urahara used a trick that he had just picked up for dealing with the hyper active, pink haired wonder. He reached into one of his many pockets and pulled out some confetti candy and held it out where she could see it.

Yachiru's mood changed dramatically. She went from full raging terror to sweet little girl easing up to Urahara, her cutest smile plastered all across her face.

"Yachiru, you wouldn't mind if I borrowed this from you for awhile, would you?" Urahara asked as he slowly moved the candy back and forth in front of her. Yachiru followed the moving candy like a cobra getting ready to strike.

"Mine," was all she said, her eyes never leaving the candy. Urahara took that as a conditional yes and rather than fight with her just tossed her the candy. Motioning to some of his subordinates they moved towards the damaged Colonial Viper.

Urahara had identified it as soon as he had seen it. It had to be from the rumored fleet of escapees that they had been looking for. That this fleet existed had been confirmed by the recently captured human form Cylon Simon after questioning by the Konoha ninja Ibiki.

"Lord Urahara we are ready to open the cockpit," announced one of the techs working on the Viper. Urahara walked past the waiting medical team and approached the edge of the work area. With the flick of his ever present fan the crew finished opening the cockpit. In a flash the sole occupant leapt out and jumped directly in front of him pointing a large caliber handgun right in his face.

As Kara had regained her senses she heard strange voices coming from outside of her Viper. At first she had thought that it was the Galactica deck crew working to get her sorry butt out after having rescued her somehow. But, as she became more and more aware she realized that she couldn't understand the words being spoken.

Slowly opening her eyes so as to not give herself away she took in her surroundings. One of the first things she noticed as she gazed up through the roof of the cockpit was the fact that there was stuff up in the sky that shouldn't be there. Namely, lakes, streams and other such stuff definitely not on board the Galactica.

Concentrating on the voices outside she could hear what sounded like an argument between a small child and an adult. Tilting her head as slowly as she could, she saw a man in a green and white hat arguing with a pink haired, little girl. Who for some reason looked vaguely familiar to her, but she didn't know why. She watched as the man took something from his pocket and slowly waved it in front of the girl. With in a few moments he handed it to her and moved towards her Viper.

As he approached he made a motion with a small object he held in his hand. At this signal the crew around the Viper began to remove the canopy. Making a snap decision Kara pulled her sidearm and readied her self. The moment she had room, she leapt out in the direction of the man in charge. Landing lightly on her feet she targeted her gun directly on his forehead.

_"Alright, who the frak are you and what the frak are you doing here?"_ Kara shouted at the man. He gazed calmly back at her for a few minutes and then slowly opened what turned out to be a small hand held fan. Slowly fanning himself he gave her a look of bemused amusement and slowly shook his head. Finally just as her temper was beginning to reach its' breaking point he answered her.

_"What is it with you people? Can't you ever just say hello?"_

To be continued

Well here ends part two I hope you liked it. Next time I will be bringing in some more of the Robotech end of things and as you can probably tell more of the main stars of Battlestar Galactica.

In case you haven't guessed many of the names for my Colonial characters are combinations of names from the original series and the newer one. I tried to blend the names as much as possible.

I tried to make the combat scenes as exciting and realistic as possible for this section. Any helpful ideas or suggestions would be welcome as I for see more large scale battles both on the ground and in space between the humanity and their many enemies.

As far as the next section goes it will be the final one of the trilogy. This doesn't mean however that the story will be over. This has all been done to setup a world and background story for further adventures. The Soultripping trilogy will establish the "cannon" of this multiverese and be there for anyone who would like to use it. Please feel free to use it to tell your own stories as long as you stay as close to "cannon" as possible.

P.S. If you do write any stories drop me a line, I would love to read them.


End file.
